


The Biscuits and the Goat

by MacaroniAndJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm crap at writing, Rhyiona - Freeform, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniAndJack/pseuds/MacaroniAndJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU. Rhys and Fiona meet on a train, and Fiona agrees to accompany him to the countryside for his family get-together. Fiona meets his parents and (handsome but arrogant) brother. She and Rhys get closer to one another, and Fiona stops being so nervous about those goddamn Jammie Dodgers Rhys caught her eating. (Fluff and crap. I'm trying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invite

The sound of resonating train tracks galloping under Fiona's feet provided a strange sense of comfort. She was alone in her booth, the doors to her little compartment shut tight to allow her a sense of tranquility. Well, whatever peace could be when you're stuffing your mouth with Jammie Dodgers and a tube of Pringles.   
Fiona cursed herself for buying treats every time she traveled by train, but she had to admit that her stress levels decreased quite prominently when her stomach was full of unhealthy crap.  
Throwing the empty crisp tube into the small bin under her table, she pushed her bum deeper into her seat and allowed herself to close her eyes. Her hands folded on her chest and a small smile crept onto her satisfied face. She'll worry about her dangerous calorie intake later – Sasha always cursed her for it, but Fiona reminded herself that Sasha wasn't here to watch her descend into obesity hell.  
A swift shuttle resonated through her compartment, and Fiona didn't want to open her eyes, knowing that her peace was broken the moment the doors opened and a stranger stepped into her lair. She mentally wrung her own neck for leaving that jumbo pack of Jammie Dodgers open, lying on the table and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from groaning. The stranger was quiet, shuffling in what was an attempt to place his luggage on the shelf above her head. Fiona's mind suddenly filled with images of the said luggage falling upon her gracious head and squashing her brains in a bloody mess and her eyes snapped open to meet with a blue shirt.   
The stranger was obviously male, judging from the body, and Fiona scoffed at what vain attempts at ironing the said shirt were obvious to her eyes.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?” The man took a step back, and the woman had a chance to take a closer look at her co-passenger. His brown hair were slicked back and his large eyes stared into hers. Fiona realized she knew those caterpillar eyebrows from before.  
"Wait...I know you...” Fiona murmured, and the man gave a nervous laugh, scratching his neck.  
"I'm Rhys. We met a few times at the company interviews?”  
"Oh, yeah...” She nodded slowly, "It was that interview about what your company was doing, right?”  
"Yeah.” Rhys confirmed and sat back down in his seat. "Well, it's not really my company...but it will be.” A confident smirk emerged onto his face, and Fiona sent him an amused look.  
"I see.”   
Comfortable silence was always something she enjoyed, but when this tall brunette man sat in front of her, either fixing his sleeves, rubbing his eyes or checking his phone, she knew he was feeling just as uncomfortable as she was.  
"Er...Roger?” Fiona cocked her head to the side, watching his head immediately perk up, clearly glad for the distraction. He gave her an awkward laugh.  
"It's Rhys.” He corrected, and looked down at his shoes, then back at her. Guessing that her stare made him uncomfortable, Fiona gave a short laugh as well.  
"Right, sorry.” She laced a lock of her hair behind her ear, begging to whatever higher power existing to end this awkward situation. "So...where are you headed?” Horrible attempt at a conversation, but it would have to do.  
"I'm...going to the countryside, actually.” His gaze trailed outside the window, smiling in what seemed to be a sentimental thought.   
"You live there?” Fiona raised an eyebrow, her curiosity perking up at a chance to discover something new about this mysterious, yet somewhat awkward man. She didn't really take a liking into his type of men, but anything was worth distracting him from her large packet of biscuits (and she prayed to the gods he didn't have any trash so he wouldn't notice the Pringles can if he decided to bend down and glance into the trash can).  
"Oh, no, I moved out ages ago.” A small laugh escaped his lips, "We're having a small family meet-up. Y'know, barbecue and all that...” He trailed off, turning to look at her.  
"Lucky...” Fiona sighed, leaning her chin onto her palm as she also stared out the window, "My sister is too busy with her boys to even call me.”  
"And your parents?”  
"Felix adopted us. We...recently drifted apart, really. After Sash and I became adults.”  
"I'm...sorry, I didn't mean...” Rhys began waving his hands around him in apology.  
"It's all right.” Fiona muttered, avoiding his gaze. God, he was scratching his neck again. Who taught him to do that?  
"So what does your sister do?”  
"Hmm?” Her head snapped up, locking her green eyes with his almond ones. A strange sense of warmth was emitted from those brown orbs, warmth that once enveloped her when Felix stared at her in pride when she did something to make him proud. This warmth stung her heart in nostalgia that she didn't wish to re-live, but Fiona had to reminding herself that this man was not Felix; he was a stranger, and a potential chat partner for the duration of the journey. She wouldn't see him again, right? This hope comforted her when she stole a glance onto those sinful Jammie Dodgers.  
"For work, I mean.” Rhys asked, "Who are the 'boys' you mentioned? Is she into those poly-relationships? I mean, I'm not one to judge--”  
"God, no!” Fiona exclaimed, face-palming at the man, who gave her a short laugh. "She's the head of HR for a security company downtown. That's what I meant by the boys – the guards.”  
Rhys laughed in what seemed to be a honest laugh, and excused himself for his poor choice of words. He then asked her where she was headed.  
"Nowhere particular.” She sighed, "Shopping in Marks and Spencers? Too bad it's so far away from the city center. A shame, really. They'd make so much more money if they were situated somewhere closer.”  
"Mhm.” Rhys murmured, and Fiona tried desperately to stop her cheeks from heating up when the man stole curious glances towards the Jammie Dodgers.  
"Hey, would you, like, er...” He looked around the compartment nervously, "Do you want to go to the countryside with me? It'll be fun, I promise. Unless you have plans...” He trailed off, and Fiona sensed that, deep down, he wanted her to deny any plans she may have had.   
It was all rather weird. A stranger, one whom she didn't take a particular liking to, was inviting her to what seemed to be a meeting with a close-tied happy family. And what was Rhys' definition of 'family'? Parents only? Or sixty people? Who knows, even a hundred! (Her ex was particularly fond of a l l his family members – all two hundred of them, and four women were pregnant at the time already, so who knows how many people counted into his relative circle at this stage? Fiona suddenly wanted to call Mark and find out).  
"N-No, I don't really have plans...But are you sure. Like, r e a l l y sure? I wouldn't want to intrude...” Fiona trailed off, trying to ignore the stinging feeling of nervousness, knowing that she's not only be accompanied by this man for the rest of her holiday, but that she will also have to spend time with his relatives – which would be just as annoying, she thought – and now her shameful biscuit eating will never be forgotten.  
"Don't be silly.” Rhys waves her worries off, "It's just my parents and my brother. Nothing big. Besides, you'll love Mom's home-made jam cookies.” His gaze fell upon the Jammie Dodgers once again and Fiona shrunk in her seat.  
"All right...But it better be good.” She murmured through her teeth, gritted in embarrassment. Oh, Fiona would never live this down, she knew.


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me reviews! Especially about my writing style - I am always eager to learn and develop whatever literary skills I have. Thank You .3.

Not a lot of things made Fiona jealous, but this time was different. She was so very utterly envious of Rhys when she followed him through the gravel road to a small brick house. The area was completely surrounded by coniferous trees and the air was so fresh that her small city-girl nose hurt. No cars were in sight, and Fiona felt very out of place when they passed an elderly woman dressed in a cheap, blue dress and white apron, in comparison to her ironed lilac jacket and skirt. Birds that she's never seen before chirped on the branches high above her head, and Fiona realized she couldn't even see the top of some of the said trees.  
The cottage itself was surrounded by a small wooden fence, and as Rhys pushed the gate open to let Fiona go through first, a gnarly brown cat hissed at her before jumping off the fence and galloping into the bushes. Rhys laughed gently.  
"Don't worry too much about old Teabag here,” Rhys said, "He doesn't like anyone.”  
"How comforting.” Fiona replied, feeling even more uncomfortable at the thought that someone could name their cat 'Teabag'. Maybe that's why the poor kitty was so bitter.  
Rhys seemed to have everything here; a family that loved him and organised these family get-togethers to see how their son is doing; a house full of memories; surrounding nature that would fascinate anyone. Fiona picked at her nails nervously.  
"This is really nice.” She said as Rhys led her to the porch-step of the house and knocked on the door.  
"All the courtesy of my Mum, I suppose. She insisted to buy the house here.” The two stood by the old, worn-down mahogany doors, waiting for any source of reply.  
"Do I look okay?” She turned to face Rhys out of the blue, startling him slightly. Her pale eyes dug into his dark ones.  
"What-- why wouldn't you? You look great.” He looked around, anywhere to not stare at Fiona directly. This, by the way, did not make her feel any better; only more out of place.   
Before she had time to ask Rhys what she should act like or whatever typical behavior protocol existed in his household, the door creaked open to reveal an older man. His graying hair was slicked back just like Rhys', and his white sweater only made his skin look paler in comparison. He gave a hearty roar – which Fiona guessed must have been a sound of joy – and a wide grin spread across his face as he crushed his son in a tight embrace.  
"Reesy, my boy!” He exclaimed, ruffling his son's perfect hairstyle as Rhys hugged him back eagerly, having to bend down to reach. "So glad to see you back home!” The father let go of his son and turned to examine Fiona under that familiar almond gaze, "And who are you, little missy? Is Rhys your new boyfriend or waiter?”  
"Boyfriend?!” Fiona choked out the word, appalled,  
"Waiter?!” Rhys looked down at his father in equal surprise, causing the man to laugh even louder.  
"Oh don't mind me, kids.” He wobbled, stepping away with the help of his wooden crutch to let the two in and close the door behind them. He outstretched his large hand towards Fiona, who shook it anxiously.  
"I'm Steve Grayson, kiddo. You are..?”  
"Fiona Dutton. Fiona.” She tried not to wince when Steve practically broke all the bones in her hand in what he seemed to recognize as a handshake.  
"Dad, Fiona's a friend of mine.” Rhys looked down to meet Fiona's gaze, and gave her a soft smile. That somewhat adoring gaze didn't pass Steve's undying attention, who snorted when he saw it, "I invited her over to take time off work. Is that cool?”  
"Yes, of course, it's all grand, boy!” He turned and waddled inside the hallway, motioning the two to follow him. "Any f r i e n d of my son's is a friend o' mine! Oh, and take off your shoes, Fiona girl! My dear Hadley mops those floors every night, poor dear. She'd hate to see more dirt.” Fiona slipped her stilettos off her feet, swearing she heard a hint of Irish accent from that man. And that weird way he's pronounced 'friend' led Fiona to believe that old Steve Grayson didn't believe Rhys at all when it comes to them not having any romantic relationship.  
Fiona leaned over to Rhys, who was busy leaning on the shoe cabinet with one hand, trying to take off his shoe with another. "I don't think he bought it, Rhys.” Fiona felt a bit strange saying the man's name out loud like that, and the way it rolled off her tongue did not make her feel any better. He looked up to stare at her in confusion.  
"What are you talking about? He clearly loves you already. Plus,” Rhys smirked, "He likes Jammie Dodgers too.”  
Fiona decided to shrug off her embarrassment. She was a powerful, independent woman, goddammit! No old man will make her feel like the earth is crumbling beneath her feet by just staring at her, and neither would his son succeed his biscuit-shaming her! This is a free country where everyone can do what they want and eat as much Jammies as they wish!  
However, it turns out that she judged old Steve too swiftly – it turns out that the two share their mutual love for Quentin Tarantino movies, and poor Rhys had to busy himself with preparing all cutlery for the barbecue while Fiona and his Father watched 'Pulp Fiction' on the Grayson Family VHS Tape (Fiona couldn't believe some people still have those around). They also shared an attraction to robotics and mechanisms, where Steve was all-too-eager to show Fiona his sacred collection of tools stocked in his garage while the two waked around the house and munched on their beloved cookies. The man even put a 1967 chainsaw in a glass case! Fiona was quite surprised to discover how easily she befriended this 'old sod'.  
"Hey Dad, have you seen Mum around?” Rhys looked up from his phone when his father and Fiona entered the living room again only to find the said man sprawled out across their couch.  
"She went out to the butcher's, Reesy. Someone oughtta buy those chicken bosoms!” Steve elbowed Fiona's side, causing her to laugh. When the man walked out of the room to use the bathroom, Fiona sat at the edge of the couch and poked Rhys' stomach. The man looked up from the device with a raised eyebrow.   
"'Reesy'? Seriously?” She sent him an amused smirk and Rhys turned to his phone again with a groan.  
"Oh, you and Dad get along ab fab.” He sighed in defeat as Fiona sent him another wide grin.


	3. The Goat

Hadley Grayson scared Fiona to no end. She was a tall, skinny lady with grey hair curled into Hollywood waves (ones that Fiona always wanted). Her tone wasn't exactly the warmest, and she huffed and puffed as she unloaded her basket full of meat goodies. Fiona was quite glad to be able to borrow the woman's clothes and underwear – which, mind you, were quite small on her cellulite-ridden hips. She felt a bit silly for not bringing any clothes and apologized for not thinking about it sooner (although it was kind of Rhys' fault for asking her to come along out of the blue without even a handkerchief), Hadley just murmured a "don't worry about it” and sent Fiona off to the bathroom with one of Rhys' spare towels.  
It was quite difficult not to burst out laughing when the man's towels were decorated in little spaceships and miniature heads of Han Solo, and Fiona reminded herself to tease him about it the next time he even mentions the word 'biscuit'.   
The faint smell of Rhys' shower gel (at least that's what she thought it was – who would put cologne over a towel anyway?) was very soothing after Fiona took a warm shower and she felt slightly dirty for rubbing the scented towel all over her body with light giggles.  
Her pajamas were Steve's old oversized shirt and shorts (hopefully washed) and Fiona smirked when Rhys' nose perked up as she passed him on her way to the spare bedroom.

*~*~*~*

The next day, Rhys led Fiona to a barn beside their old house and the smell of manure and animals was overpowering. Her eyes teared up as Rhys only laughed.  
"Why exactly are we going here anyway? Aren't we supposed to have a barbecue?” Fiona shut her nose with her fingers and her friend led her to a secluded area, separated by a tall wooden fence. She only gasped and her hands flew to the fence as she leaned on it and stared in awe what stood in front of her.   
Fiona has never seen a real goat before, and when Rhys handed her a carrot to feed the white mutt, she practically ripped the vegetable from his palm and eagerly stuffed it onto the goat's unamused face.   
"Hey, hey! Don't choke her on it!” Rhys laughed and pulled Fiona's hand slightly back. Her cheeks flushed and her skin crawled where his rough fingertips grazed it, but she didn't say anything. "There.” That pleasant hand left hers and Fiona's heart was filled with slight disappointment and a foreign feeling of emptiness. She decided not to dwell on it too much.  
The goat sniffed the carrot and nibbled at it, its yellow teeth visible to her. Unfortunately, the goat's rotten breath was also very prominent.  
"All hail!” Rhys exclaimed, throwing his hands up, then kneeling down to present the uninterested goat, "God save...Judy McClump!”  
A moment of silence surrounded them as Fiona's eyebrows raised in question. "...What?” She crossed her arms, letting the carrot fall to the floor, a position from which Judy seemed to eat from much more eagerly.  
"Mum loves Judge Judy.” Rhys shrugged, looking back to the subject in question.  
"And 'McClump'...?”   
"Because she can clump down on your hand when you're not careful!” He gave a hearty laugh, much like his father's, and Fiona turned to look at him with a smile. The two stared at each other like dorks, with grins on their faces and their eyes glued together until Judy's mouth clumped down on Fiona's outstretched hand. 

*~*~*~*

Rhys' brother arrived in the late afternoon in a full-blown white suit, an Armani watch on his left hand and the newest iPhone in another. Turns out his name is Ian and he's an aspiring actor.  
Needless to say, Ian Grayson was not amused when Fiona admitted that she hasn't seen 'Late in July' or the newest telenovela he starred in, 'Mere Sights of Love', and, moreover, that she had never, ever, seen or heard of him before. As amusing as it was to Rhys and Steve, Ian was not impressed.  
"Oh, doncha worry about diva Gray here,” Steve laughed and slapped Fiona's arm a bit too harshly, making her wince without making that much noise. Rhys only grinned at her expression, "He takes his career too seriously, that he does.”  
As offended as Ian was about Fiona's 'ignorance', he wasted no time in trying to flirt with her, quite shamelessly in fact. He swooped her off her feet when she mixed chopped garlic for some home-made garlic butter, serenading to her when she left the bathroom door slightly open and grabbed her in a tight embrace when he thought no one was looking.  
"What does a beautiful woman like you do when she isn't being Miss Universe?” He breathed in her ear and gave a light laugh as Fiona pushed him away, bored of his shenanigans rather than annoyed at this stage.  
"Avoiding men like you, dearest.” As she turned away from those gray eyes (which Fiona assumed he took after Hadley), there stood Rhys, rooted in place by the sight before him, his eyes wider than usual. As Ian laughed and mentioned his "It's nothing, dear brother”s and "calm down, Reesy”s, Fiona didn't fail to notice Rhys' lips stretching into a thin line, clearly disapproving.  
Why Fiona felt so, so... g u i l t y was beyond her.


	4. The Contact

As much as Fiona thought Rhys' mother disliked her, it seemed that she was honestly glad for her help for the barbecue, or her company in general.  
"Thank you, poppet.” She breathed as she mixed several steaks in a BBQ Mix, "I really need your helpful pair of hands around more often.” It took a lot of effort to stop herself from screaming in joy at the realization that Hadley might have just accepted her into the family.  
'Accepted into the family.' Hmm. A rather strange thought that made Fiona much too happy for her own liking. She'd share the news with Rhys if he was around (and if Fiona wouldn't feel so embarrassed about the thought).  
The barbecue was set up right outside the house and Fiona winced when she wondered at what stage of the get-together would the old load of metal known as the grill break down and likely cause a fire in which all of them would die.  
Old Steve was pulling some spare armchairs outside to surround the grill as Rhys struggled to lift a wooden bench. When their gazes met, Rhys nearly dropped the contraption onto his feet, causing Fiona to laugh slightly and wave at him. It was even more enjoyable when Steve pushed Rhys to sit on the bench beside Fiona while he took the last empty armchair. She didn't fail to notice the wink the father sent his son.  
Fiona had an opportunity to get to know Rhys' family better; Steve was, in fact, a descendant of the Irish and had many tales to tell about his family's wild spirit. He met his wife on a summer cruise, and Fiona swore she saw a small smile on Hadley's face as her husband spoke of her so fondly, staring at her with such a loving gaze. Rhys glanced at Fiona several times in the process, making her heart flutter. She also discovered that Rhys was currently an executive assistant, aspiring to make it big in his company, and his older brother...well, Fiona sort of shut her ears when he began to wave his (rather feminine) hands around, telling an epic tail of life behind the red curtains.  
Fiona felt Rhys' breath on her ear as he leaned down towards her, "He's such a poopyhead, isn't he?” She fought the urge to laugh and Rhys looked away too, stifling his giggles.  
The cozy atmosphere changed when Steve pulled out an old stereo tower and inserted a CD full of his favorite old songs. Fiona didn't remember when was the last time she danced, but she allowed Steve to twirl her around and crack jokes to 'These Boots Are Made For Walking' while Rhys danced with his mother (who genuinely seemed to have a good time). Ian went mysteriously missing, but upon asking, Hadley reassured her that he always runs off in those instances to look for some village girls to 'entertain'.   
Frank Sinatra's slowed version of 'Fly me to the Moon' came next and as Steve and his wife embraced each other, dancing lovingly in a circle pattern, Rhys approached Fiona nervously and took her hand. Her light eyes gazed into his, and he sent her an uneasy smile, one that she returned wholeheartedly once she allowed him to pull her into his arms.  
His hands were warm against her skin, one at her waist, the other with its fingers laced gently with her own. Her body was pressed against his chest and this gentle warmth enveloped her in a loving embrace. No one has ever made her feel this way. Her mind was on fire and her body ached to be even closer to his. They gazed into each others eyes, without grins or nervous glances, just with a soft expression. Their eyes were speaking for them, and Rhys leaned down to place a small peck on Fiona's forehead when Sinatra sang the line 'In other words, I love you'. Fiona made sure to cherish this memory forever as she gripped his hand tighter.  
The song ended quicker than the two of them would prefer, and Rhys offered to walk Fiona around the flower gardens when Hadley sat beside Steve on the bench and leaned on his shoulder, the two dozing peacefully when their tummies were full.  
Fiona gripped Rhys' hand throughout the walk, admiring the wild array of flowers Hadley has collected and grown over the years. Colorful lights in shape of bees surrounded the path they walked and for the first time ever, the silence surrounding them was rather enjoyable. Rhys led her to an old oak at the back of the gardens, secluded from any prying eyes. Fiona looked up to him in question, but before she could speak, she was pressed against the tree and Rhys' lips were on hers. Her hands found his scalp all-too-quickly, lacing themselves into his locks as he took her cheeks into his palms and pressed himself closer to her.   
Fiona didn't remember the last time she's wanted someone so much before, but she didn't really spend time thinking when Rhys' tongue grazed her bottom lip and she sighed against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his hips. His hands snaked lower to grasp at her hips roughly, clearly eager for her.  
"Fiona...” He whispered, his eyes clouded with a foreign expression she has never seen on his face before. Both gently gasped for breath as Fiona's hands snaked underneath his shirt, touching every inch of his chest when Rhys' lips were hastily laid on hers once again. His hips slowly pushed against hers in a circular motion and Fiona let out a quiet moan, throwing her head back.  
Suddenly, Rhys let out a loud yelp and practically dropped Fiona in surprise and slight agitation. Fiona's disoriented eyes looked over Rhys' shoulder to see a bunch of long white hair and even from a foot away, she could smell the foul breath of that bloody goat.  
"Judy!” Rhys looked at the goat in surprise, putting Fiona down on the ground, "What are you doing here?”  
"Shouldn't she be in the barn?” Fiona rubbed her hazy eyes, re-adjusting her shirt. Rhys looked back at her in slight amusement.  
It turns out Judy McClump was let out by Ian in a hazed hurry to bring one of the village girls for a nookie in the barn.


	5. The End, or the Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Finale! I wrote this in one day and it turned out even better than I anticipated. I hope you, Reader dear, will also enjoy it. Please leave reviews! Tune in to my tumblr at hellainlovewithprescott.tumblr.com to see my other works! Thank you for sticking around!

Hadley allowed Fiona to keep the long, brown farm dress she's worn the day before (and, in secret, the undies that Fiona has stretched mercilessly). She even surprised the younger woman by washing and ironing her lilac outfit.   
"Oh, Mrs. Grayson, you didn't have to...”  
"Please call me Hadley, poppet.” She handed her a small bag for the dress she's worn before and leaned in to whisper, "And something tells me you might be calling me 'Mum' soon enough.” Fiona's eyes widened at the woman's confession but Hadley only sent her a small smile and winked, "But I'm not trying to call it out or nothing. Everything in its own time.”  
Ian left early this morning but did not hesitate to leave Fiona a long love letter describing how well he fares with the ladies, how he wouldn't disappoint her and how he hopes he'll see her again soon. Fiona kept the letter in her handbag. She knew it'd be worth showing it to Rhys one day and laughing about it. Or she'd laugh, at least.  
This time, Steve didn't just try to break her hand in a handshake but nearly crushed her whole body in a tight hug as he sniffed, "Oh Fiona dear, do come back! You're such a treasure! We won't have another barbecue without you!” Fiona only laughed and reassured him that not only would she come back, but she'd also bring a copy of 'Kill Bill' the next time she'd see him.   
She and Rhys waited on the train station, huddled close together on the bench, her hand placed in his. They sat in the compartment across one another and Rhys even allowed himself to sneak in another jumbo pack of Jammie Dodgers for Fiona, who gaped at him.  
"When did you even buy them?” She questioned, trying not to rip the packaging too quickly.  
"When you went to the loo.” He laughed, "I don't understand your love for them, but I just hope you could love me just as much...?”  
Fiona turned to meet his gaze, her mouth stuffed with three of the biscuits and crumbs dropping from her mouth. She struggled to chew and her partner laughed, handing her a cup of warm tea. Rubbing her face from any remaining crumbs, Fiona turned to him again. Rhys' gaze was hopeful, yet slightly anxious. And although he annoyed her to no end at the beginning and caught none of her interest, his sincerity awoke something within her she didn't realize existed.   
"Yeah...” She choked out and got up to sit beside him, grasping his chin and planting a long kiss on his lips. Fiona's eyes gazed into Rhys' as she whispered her love against his lips.  
"I love you so much more.” She gave a small laugh, "Damn the Jammie Dodgers,”  
That caused Rhys to grin back at her and envelop his arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck gently, "I love you too, Fi.”  
Fiona didn't think she'd settle down with Rhys so soon.


End file.
